1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for decrypting and a system related to the method, and more particularly, to a method for decrypting an encrypted instruction and a system related to the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional computer system 10. The computer system 10 includes a central processing unit (CPU) 20, a memory controller 30, a random access memory 31 (RAM), a peripheral device controller 40, a peripheral device module 45, and a system bus 50. The CPU 20, the memory controller 30, and the peripheral device controller 40 are connected through the system bus 50. The CPU 20 may read/write data stored in the RAM 31 through the memory controller 30.
An application program includes sequential instructions to request the computer system 10 for performing required operations of the application program. Multiple application programs may be executed at a same time under the management of an operation system. For example, a video playback program and an Internet browsing program may be executed simultaneously with the aid of a multitasking operating system. The application program will be loaded into the RAM 31, and be executed in a step-by-step manner under the control of the operation system, which manages hardware resources including the CPU 20, the memory controller 30, the peripheral device controller 40, and etc. Therefore, the computer system 10 is capable of providing users with various functions designed and installed within the application program.
In a popular application program, such as a game played on a personal computer, there must be certain private information, which has to be kept secret for users of the application program. The private information of the application program may include serial numbers, instructions for running valuable programs based on secret algorithms, authorization keys for running primary and auxiliary programs, and etc. If the private information is not kept secret from common users of the application program, certain malicious users may be able to pirate the entire application program or spread the authorization keys without legal permissions.
In brief, legal profits related to the application program cannot be ensured while the private information of the application program is not strictly secured from being accessed by those who are not authorized.